7:22
by Sophie Temrer Rimmer-Artley
Summary: AU. Lister is running late...


**AN: This is coming out of basically nowhere, so I hope it doesn't turn out too weird. The song is called 7:22, and it's by a band called iPony (I had to change some lyrics to fit the story). Check out their MySpace page please! Enjoy!**

Dave Lister stared with a bleary eye at his alarm clock, which, as per usual, hadn't gone off. It read 7:22. That meant that, again as per usual, he was running late this morning. He struggled out of the embrace of Arnold Rimmer, his boyfriend, and Arnold whimpered and tugged Dave back against him

"Man, I gotta get up. I'm already late." Dave protested.

"Sorry." Arnold mumbled, loosening his grip on Dave. "Last night, did I dance on the tables?"

"Yeah, while you sang Evacuate The Dancefloor by Cascada and did 'big fish little fish cardboard box' actions." Dave hunted around the room for his boxers.

_Get up, get up, gotta go cause it's 7:22_

_I'd rather spend the day in bed and just do rude things with you_

_Another late one, don't think that I'll ever learn_

_Karaoke with my pals in the White Lion_

"Oh God." Arnold dropped his face into the pillow with a groan.

"It wasn't that bad. I think the chaps at the White Lion are used to you now." Dave smiled, kissing the back of Arnold's head. " Maybe you need to lay off the cider."

"I won't remember that. Next Sunday, I'll be exactly the same."

Dave smirked. "Probably. Now where the hell did ya chuck my boxers last night, man?"

"Over there somewhere." Arnold gestured vaguely.

"Ah crud, they fell in the fish tank." Dave groaned, noticing the greying fabric floating in the tank and seeing that the fish were all huddled in one corner. "Surprised the little blighters aren't dead." he said, scooping the boxers out of the tank and holding them at arm's length.

Arnold chuckled. "Me too."

"Hey!" Dave laughed, flicking the soggy boxers at Arnold, who squealed in a very girly way and just managed to dodge them.

_Excessive cider and I can barely start to think straight_

_Love Sunday drinking but it's early Monday mornings that I hate_

_I bet that next week I'll probably do it again_

_Late night, early morning, in the Globe for 10_

"At least I got ya out of bed." Dave sniggered.

"I wanted a lie in, you meanie." Arnold grumbled.

"You have a lie in every morning. It's me who's gotta go out to work and earn the money." Dave said.

"Well, it's easier that way. You know I'm usually a heavy sleeper."

"I'd rather stay home. Just stay in bed with you all day."

"Maybe we'll do that some day. But right now, you need to leave for work!" Arnold said, chivvying his boyfriend along to the bathroom.

_And I don't want to go_

_Want you to know_

_Don't wanna leave you_

_Don't want to go_

_Want you to know_

_Don't wanna leave you_

_Don't wanna go_

The next week...

_My head is empty and my wallet's in a similar state_

_But I don't care because I had a wicked night out with my mates_

_I'm running late, you know that I just don't wanna go_

_I'd rather be in a beer garden with you and my bros_

Dave rolled out of bed, the clock once again read 7:22. Arnold opened his eyes and watched his boyfriend stumble around the room.

"Something wrong, Dave?" he asked loudly. Dave groaned.

"Shh, man. My head's killing me."

"Well, it's your fault." Arnold said in a smug tone. "I love the weeks when I'm the designated driver."

"Just cause you know you're not gonna make a twat of yourself once you're pissed." Dave laughed.

"Guilty." Arnold grinned.

_And I don't want to go_

_Want you to know_

_Don't wanna leave you_

_Don't wanna go_

_Don't want to go_

_Want you to know_

_Don't wanna leave you_

_Don't wanna go_

"Say, Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the night we met?"Arnold asked.

"Course I do. That was the night it poured with rain while you were walking me home." Dave smiled.

"Yes, but we didn't walk, we ran." Arnold laughed. "That was the night we first started dating."

"Changed my relationship status on Facebook the second I got in the house." Dave grinned.

"And I changed mine when I got the notification." Arnold said. "I can barely believe that was over a year ago, it seems like yesterday."

"I know. And now we live together. It's mad." Dave said.

"Mmm." Arnold said noncommittally.

_Do you remember the night when, me and you, we ran home in the rain?_

_You turned to me, smiled and then you said 'When will I see you again?'_

"You know how last week, you said someday we'd spend the whole day in bed?" Dave asked.

"Yes, I remember."

"Let's do it. I'm calling in sick."

"OK!"

Dave picked up the phone and dialled. "Voicemail." he whispered, hand over the receiver. "I'b sorry Boss, I'be god a terrible cowld. By node id runnig like hell. I'll be in toborrow. Bye." Dave hung up the phone with a massive grin on his face.

"You little skiver." Arnold teased him.

"I'm doing this for you, just remember that. If I get fired, it'll be on your conscience." Dave said, sliding back into bed and wrapping his arms around Arnold.

"Oh I'm sure I won't forget." Arnold said seductively, pulling Dave into a kiss.

_No I don't wanna get up_

_No I don't wanna get up_

_No I don't wanna get up_

_Don't wanna leave you_

_Do you remember the night when, me and you, we ran home in the rain?_

_Don't wanna leave you_

**OK, it wasn't too weird I think! Review please!**


End file.
